


Fleeting

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Relationship(s), Romance, im not sure what else to tag this as, im tired but here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: Even things that won't last forever can be worth loving forever.





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is...different. In both style and content I think. I want some serious feedback here! I really liked this, but it's ultra short. (What's with me and short stuff lately...)

Myungjun never really liked fleeting things. Be it the wayward glance of a stranger, or seasons that never seem to last long enough, he disliked them all. Change meant disappearance, after all. And who was he to rely on fate to reconnect him with the beautiful things buried by time. Yet, the world is full of fleeting things. Some can even argue that we're all disappearing at once, reverting back to the stardust from whence we came. This is true, but he does not hate the world. Despite being filled with expiration dates, the world can be breathtaking. He knew this even before he met you.   
Everything about you was beautiful. Though many witness beautiful things, he had never seen one quite like you. With your rough words and gentle touch paired with warm eyes that held so much fear. He was startled by it, at first. How could someone so beautiful be so afraid of their surroundings. He quickly learned your fear. The pain which had settled deep in your heart and soul before you even truly understood what was happening.   
There was a deep and ripened sorrow within you, which contrasted his brightness. To you, he was a lightbulb in the attic. A bright beacon of yellow light that hurt your eyes when you first saw it. For he was almost too much. Your coldness hardened over a warm core, whereas he was cold within. The bright light of his smile was an illusion. You knew that better than anyone. Sometimes the coldness breached his warm outer shell, giving you glimpses of the pain he had endured.   
Your similarities bound you to him. You loved him despite his fear of it. You almost thought he didn't want to be loved, but you had misjudged him. You kept close to him, despite being worried that your frozen shell would freeze whatever warmth surrounded him. But it never did. If anything it was your depth, not your mask, that drew him to you. Despite his own fear of someone extinguishing his outer light, he loved you. Knowing you could very well choose not to return it.   
But you had no choice in the matter. You returned it nonetheless. The exchange of your loving words fuels the light between you, never to be extinguished. Before, the darkness threatened to flicker out your lights, but your lights joined now overwhelmed the darkness. Though you are both beautiful, fleeting things, he loves the both of you more than anything.


End file.
